


Is there somewhere?

by flojobucky



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, CACW, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojobucky/pseuds/flojobucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes blurb based off of is there somewhere by Halsey





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a Bucky blurb based of is the somewhere by Halsey! I hope you enjoy it and feedback would be great (: also I posted this on my tumblr so no it's not stolen, also at the end it has a little tease but it's no biggie, oh ant the reader smokes a blunt so if you don't like that don't read, other than that enjoy!

He spun around to ”Come fly with me” by Frank Sinatra with his white stupid tube socks with thick black lines. You could hear the soft sound of his socks and the dark black rug rub together. He smiled as I laughed on how he spread his arms out as if he was a ballerina on a Broadway show. His diamond like eyes closed as he kept spinning around until he fell on the ground when his eyes opened again then closed them with wrinkles next to them as his nose scrunched up from laughing. I smiled, a wide smile, as I realized his laugh was one of the best sounds I have ever heard, and I’m a huge fan of Bob Dylan. 

 

“I never thought he could be happy again, but I’m glad he is...and I’m glad it’s with me, right now, in this moment.” I thought to myself as I watched him, still trying to recover his breath from laughing his ass off, walking to the nightstand and reached over to the blunt I had left there when we first got to the hotel room. 

 

He grabbed the blunt and opened the cabinet as he searched for the white lighter I had earlier. He hummed as he searched for it and then made a “Ahh” sound as he grabbed it and started walking towards me. He gave me the blunt as he lit the lighter, I placed the brown thickish blunt between my lips as he started to lit the end of the blunt. Once it’s lit, he sits next to me on the bed, with wrinkling white sheets, as he lays his head on my shoulder, I feel his head turn and then I feel his lips against my skin.

 

“Why do you smoke again” Bucky mumbles as he turns his head back. 

 

“Because...it keeps me sane” You looked over at him, smelling his soft hair which smelled like coconut.

 

“I thought I kept you sane.” He looked up at me smirking

 

“I think you mean insane.” I smirked, but I wasn’t lying, he was driving me crazy. The way he pulls his hair back into a bun when we get ready to spar,  
How he bites his lips when we pull pranks on Sam and T’Challa, how loud he laughs when we see his reaction and then starts babbling about how childish we are and his reaction, then his eyebrows furrows when Sam starts getting too loud with me, the way his veins look as if they were going to pop out of his neck as he starts to yell at Sam to lower his voice before he punches the shit out of him. I notice everything, every little thing about him now.

 

I lay back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling filled with cracks.

 

He told me“ This is right where it begins”

 

I looked at him, he was looking up at the ceiling and I smiled, a fake smile, trying to mask my feelings from him, for him. It’s currently 11:43 pm, almost midnight, which meant there was 2 hours left till we have to start to get ready for our mission, but I don’t want to go anymore, I want to stay here forever with Bucky, even though he isn’t mine, but he’s mine in this moment. My arms slowly start to grab his arms as my body turns towards him as I hug him as if this were the last time we were going to see each other, but what if it was? You never know. He didn’t say anything, in fact he hugged the shit out of me, I gasp and start tickling him so he would let me go, but honestly I could stay in his arms forever.

 

I start thinking about what happened before we left to our destination for our mission. We were in Bucky’s room and we were watching some corny romance movie. 

 

We laughed on how corny the movie was, then out of nowhere he said” Oh this reminds me, I wrote something”

 

He pulled out a white piece of paper, with smudged black ink, the paper was wrinkling but still readable. He slowly opened it, trying not to rip it. He clears his throat and giggles before reading the black sloppy words on the white wrinkly paper. I watched his lips as he speaks, I was distracted until I actually started to listen to his poem. He starts talking about Y/E/C eyes and Y/C/H hair. I sat up from the bed and listened very closely to what he was gonna say next. He talks about how he can’t keep her out of his, how he wants to taste her soft plump lips and continues to talk about her Y/E/C eyes and how he gets lost in them. 

 

“Bucky...that was so corny, just like the movie but I honestly loved it” You looked at him smiling.

 

Bucky laughed “That’s why I read it to you, it reminded me of the movie.”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around yours and we stayed there for a while as we watched the movie again only this time I wasn’t paying attention, my head was running with many thoughts. 

 

“Was he talking about me? Was he talking about some random girl he probably met at the park? Or was he talking about his girlfriend.” My head felt like it was going to pop anytime soon.

 

As my thoughts wonder, we hear a knock on the door. The person knocking didn’t even wait till Bucky responded they just came in and my face flushed. It was Bucky’s girlfriend, same description as the poem expect something about her was different from Bucky’s poem but you couldn’t pin what it was. 

 

“Bucky what the fuck is? How the fuck do you think you are hugging my boyfriend like that” The girl pointed furiously at me

 

My mind went blank, I wasn't in the mood to hear her bullshit. I got up and started walking out of the room pushing through her, not paying attention to the spit and screams coming out of her mouth. I walked by with a smile, being petty as usual, I couldn't show her I was upset or infuriated. I was confused with my feelings towards Bucky, I mean I do have some feelings towards him, he was my spar partner and my best friend, but now I wanted more from him, I was being selfish. I want to feel his hair between my fingers when I put his hair in a bun or when I feel his lips on my sensitive thighs as I pull his hair. I want to feel his hands in my hair as we watch Godfather movies together or when I go down on him. I want to feel his lips on the tip of my nose when I try and tippy toe to kiss him or when he kisses down my body. I wanted all of him, in every way I can. I went into my room and cried, my eyes felt heavy but then again my heart and chest did too because I wasn't his, I was just his best friend.

 

That was 4 days ago and now we're still hugging like there's no tomorrow.

 

2 hours has past, it's 1:36 am and we were ready to leave to the location for our mission. Bucky and I packed out stuff into our small grey book bags. Bucky calls Steve and tells him we're ready and to send a jet. I patiently wait on the bed, my hands tightly squeezing the already wrinkly sheets as my knuckles turn light. I couldn't hold it anymore. 

 

The jet obviously comes quickly and we start heading out. Bucky turns off the bright lamp and the colorful tv screen. I follow him behind as we head towards the door. What I'm about to do is extremely selfish, but I couldn't take it anymore. I fell in love tonight, I fell in love as soon as I stepped inside the Avengers tower, I fell in love years ago, I fell in love with James Buchanan Barnes.

 

“Buck” I grabbed his wrist, not too hard though, not hard enough to scare him but hard enough to stop him and gently push his against the door frame

 

He looked at me and his eyes are wide, nervous “yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight, I didn't mean to fall in love tonight.” I told him, my eyes now watery.

 

I paused for a moment and looked down then back up and whispered to him “Can we pretend that we're in love?” 

 

And in the moment I kissed him, not wanting to hear his rejection, I was crying and I don't know why. I felt bad, he had a girlfriend but I couldn't hide my feelings from his forever, after all he is or was my best friend.

 

Couples days later we’re back at the tower. I'm in my room watching The Godfather with my wet hair and now wet long shirt from my wet shirt in my underwear. The door opens and I try pulling the covers up to my legs but accidentally punch myself in the face and falling on the floor, hitting my knee on the brown wood nightstand next to my king bed.

 

“OWWWW” I groan as I grab my face and my knee, I knew I scraped my knee, I could feel a piece of skin on my kinda fuzzy legs.

 

Couple seconds from the mini chaos that happened I hear a man laughing, laughing hard as a matter of fact, he was actually out of breathe.

 

I sit up, my brow furrowed, this idiot is laughing at me while I'm on the ground hurt, what if I busted my head open.

 

And there he was. The idiot who laughed at me instead of helping me. My idiot.

 

Bucky, still laughing, picked me up and put me gently on the bed where I was a couple seconds ago. He gave me small kisses around my face, smiling. 

 

“So where were we before I left to get popcorn and before YOU busted your ass” he pointed at me as he spit in my face as he started to laugh again

 

I wiped my face, looking at my dork with a straight face.

 

He slowly go between my legs and pushed me down as he started pulling my panties down. He was happy, happy with me in this moment, and hopefully till the end of the line.


End file.
